The Look Of Love Is In Your Eyes
by Manchester
Summary: Among Spike’s pet hates are late 60’s psychedelic pop culture, Dusty Springfield, and crushed velvet suits. This is why.


He hadn't had this much fun since the Roaring Twenties.

As moans, whimpers, ecstatic shrieks, and Ravel's 'Bolero' blasting from the overhead speakers were heard throughout the room, a demon with his eyes shut was contentedly floating among the naked sea of people in the best orgy that Spike had attended in decades, until the vampire finally decided that now after satiating his sexual appetites, it was time to start on satisfying another craving.

Rolling over on his side and still keeping his eyes closed in a momentary whim of picking the first victim totally at random, Spike changed his features into the monstrous visage of his true demon, and lunged his head forward, until he smacked face-first into someone's body, and then the vampire opened his fanged mouth, and bit down, hard.

His chomp was interrupted in mid-bite, with his fangs slamming into something that totally resisted the vampire's mastication, leaving his jaws locked open. At the same time, still pressed up against his victim's body, Spike felt something tickle his nose.

Now finally opening his eyes in pure astonishment, Spike looked at extremely close range at what his face was squashed into. It was hair.

Jerking his head back a few inches, a bewildered vampire absently shifted into human form again and stared at the extremely thick mat of body hair on someone's chest. It looked to be the strength and texture of triple-ply steel wool, approaching the level of actually being bullet-proof.

"Oooooo, luv! I like your style!" giggled a male voice to Spike's left. The startled vampire glanced over there, his gaze moving up someone's body, from their shaggy chest onwards up into the face of the naked man also lying on his side, with the other participant in the orgy squinting and blinking in the facial tics of the absolutely nearsighted. As the myopic man beamed at a horrified Spike, that chap in his spooning position with an absolutely ripping bloke then switched his gaze at something he could see much more clearly.

Giving a truly happy chortle, the quite-willing-to-experiment man now sniggered, "Well, if we're going to trade love bites, I know where I want to start!" At that, his head leaned forward, and a mouth was opened wide during its progress towards Spike's groin.

An appalled Spike now saw teeth. Terrible, stained, horrible, crooked, disgusting, discolored, misaligned, revolting, sickening, repulsive, ghastly teeth that had never known the attention of a dentist. Or toothpaste. Or any form of oral hygiene whatsoever.

A few moments later, the confused man with the incredible teeth was on his bare feet in the middle of the orgy, fuzzily watching with bewilderment at what was taking place in front of him while also leaning over to absently grope with his right hand for something. Right after that, there was a faint 'pop!' and some other man or woman let out an overjoyed whoop as a particular item was yanked out of an orifice.

Bringing to his face his thick, black National Health spectacles, the man fumbled these misted-up glasses onto his nose in time for him to peer through these at the screaming, naked, blonde man running away from the orgy, towards the third-floor window, his hands cupped protectively over his privates. Right in step along with the music, the man leapt head-first at the window and smashed through the glass at the exact moment of the climax of 'Bolero'!

The descending music accompanied the sailing through the air of that eager-to-escape man, to down out of sight into the black night outside.

Astonished eyes blinked at this, contemplating it for all for a few seconds, accompanied with scratching their chin, until a Cockney voice spoke, "Well, if he didn't want that, why'd he come here in the first place?" Shaking his head over this, the man suddenly stiffened, as he felt someone caress his bum. No, two someones, as his incredibly sensitive love-machine body was able to easily distinguish between a man's hand and a woman's hand.

Deciding to forget about what just happened and concentrate on what was going to occur next, Austin Powers held out his arms from his sides, and let himself fall backwards into the orgy, supremely confident he'd land on someone who'd quite enjoy that.

From the heaving mound of flesh now also occupied by the International Man of Mystery, the sound of a someone born within hearing of Bow Bells giggled, "Oh, behave….later!"

* * *

Author's Note: This one's for all the Spike slash fans and writers. If I've prevented even one more of those stories being written, I have truly accomplished my intended purpose in the universe.

P.S.: If you really feel the need for more giggles, here's the full song that I took the title for this story from. Keep the song in mind when you re-read the story. Words and music by Hal Davis and Burt Bacharach, and this song is the property of its proper owner(s).

As sung by Dusty Springfield:

The look of love

Is in your eyes

The look your smile can't disguise

The look of love

Is saying so much more

Than just words could ever say

And what my heart has heard

Well, it takes my breath away

I can hardly wait to hold you

Feel my arms around you

How long I have waited

Waited just to love you

Now that I have found you

You've got the look of love

It's on your face

A look that time can't erase

Be mine tonight

Let this be just the start

Of so many nights like this

Let's take a lover's vow

And then seal it with a kiss

I can hardly wait to hold you

Feel my arms around you

How long I have waited

Waited just to love you

Now that I have found you

Don't ever go

I can hardly wait to hold you

Feel my arms around you

How long I have waited

Waited just to love you

Now that I have found you

Don't ever go

Don't ever go

I love you so


End file.
